Talk:Barney
In The Late 90's After Barney Winked At The End Of The Episodes of Season 1-3 it went on to the credits without Barney Says. --Bigteddy 19:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually, the song "I'm Bringing Home A Baby Bumblebee" is teaching kids NOT to bother bumblebees. You notice that at the end of every verse, the catcher always ends up being stung or caught by the bumblebee. Critics need to think first before thinking bad things about the show. Yale even studied the show and found out about the high educational value of it. Listen to the college people who have experience in education, for Pete's sake... The new Barney SUCKS. And here's why: #Hit Entertainment hired Dean Wendt to be the current voice of Barney, when it could've been Duncan Brannan, to continue taking over for Bob West. Tim Dever was an alright Barney, Duncan Brannan was an awesome Barney, Bob West was a god when he was Barney's original voice actor, but Dean Wendt just SUCKS. #Some old Barney songs have been discontinued, but luckly some have been brought back. #They removed The Barney Bag, and The Adventure Screen. #Some of the random new songs just suck out loud. Some are ok, some are catchy, and some just suck. #Some of the modern home videos and albums disclude the Barney Theme Song. Even though that problem has happened for some Barney Home Videos and some albums in the past, I still hate when they do that. #They don't do Barney Says anymore. #When it was Barney's 20th Anniversary, and Hit Entertainment released "The Best Of Barney", all they cared about for the most part of the main video, were the modern Barney clips, instead of classic Barney clips. They showed very little classic Barney clips. #Also, when they showed The Dino Dance clip from "Come On Over To Barney's House", at the end of "Read With Me, Dance With Me", I thought it was very stupid of them to replace Duncan Brannan's Barney voice with Dean Wendt's Barney voice. They even did that same thing in "The Best Of Barney", and in a Season 13 episode, when they showed a clip of "Barney's Beach Party", during the song "If I Lived Under The Sea". Seriously, they need to stop doing that. #I also wish that HIT would STOP re-releasing old Barney videos that have already fuckin made it to DVD, and changing the damn titles for some of them. Cause some of the re-release titles are just cheesy as all hell. #The Season 14 version of the Barney Theme Song just SUCKS! Oh My God! They need to atleast bring back the 2002 version, which obviously had the original lyrics and aspects to the song. Or just use the same version that was used in Barney's Open House / Barney's Colorful World. Just with the extended lyrics and original aspects of the song that's normally used on TV. (Prior to Season 14 that is.) #I also hope that Season 15 is all-new content unlike Season 14, which was just nothing but crappy re-runs of Seasons 10 and 11, two of the worst seasons ever. #I also hope that during Season 15 (along with its direct to home videos), that they bring back some more old Barney song like "Let's Go On An Adventure", "The Adventure Song", "It's A Great Day", "The Exercise Song", "Move Your Body", "Do Some Exercise", "Let's Play Together", "Jingle At The Window" "Clean Up! Do Our Share", "The Fall Song", "S'mores", "Scary Stories", "A Hiking We Will Go", "In The Car And Having Fun", "I Love The Holidays", "The Popcorn Song", "I Can Laugh", "The Animal Parade", "You've Got To Be You", "The Sister Song", "Horray! It's Your Birthday!", "Happy Birthday To Me!", "Indoor-Outdoor Voices", "B.J.'s Song", the full versions of both "The Having Fun Song" and "Just Imagine", "The Frog On A Log", "I Am A Fine Musician", and alot of other old Barney songs. They also need to STOP discluding the Barney Theme Song in direct to video releases and albums, and the live concerts need to stop shortening it. I also hope that they bring back The Barney Bag (along with the song that always went with it), and The Adventure Screen. And add new episodes when Barney's previous friends from his past shows. The only modern Barney releases I can take are Barney Songs From The Park, Barney's Colorful World, Barney's Birthday Bash, some episodes of Seasons 7 asnd 8, but other than that, Thats it. Oh, I also like Barney's Christmas Star, mainly because Dean Wendt was not the voice of Barney, Tim Dever was. And Read With Me, Dance With Me because Min guest appeared again in that video. But she could've stay a bit longer until the end just to hear Barney sing the I Love You song to her, especially for old time time sake. If they do another episode like that, then Hannah should guest appear, and same with Min, again. I think Dean Wendt was another awesome Barney, don't say that Dean Wendt sucks, I love his Barney voice! We really should just go ahead and settle on a song list format, because vacillating between the two that we have just detains our progress concerning everything else. Brittany Correa 14:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) We really need for Barney & Friends to come back with new episodes. And to rerun every single episode ever made, that includes the 90's episodes on the regular PBS Kids channel. I live in the New York metro, where Barney airs adjacent to Sesame Street. It's a sign that the show is still respected. --Brittany Correa (talk) 06:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Barney still airiers on my pbs station and I checked some other pbs stations schedules and it said that barney was still on but was removed from some. 04:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) List If Things I Want For The New Seasons Of Barney & Friends *For the Season 6 Barney doll to return, along with the Season 6 Barney costume. *For Bob West to return as Barney's voice actor, along with David Joyner to return as Barney's costume performer. Carey Stinson can continue as Barney's costume performer for live concerts. *For the 1997 Baby Bop costume and the 1999 BJ costume to return. *For Jeff Ayers to return as Baby Bop's costume performer, and for Jeff Brooks to return as BJ's costume performer. Jennifer Romano can continue being Baby Bop's costume performer for live shows. Same with Kyle Nelson continuing as BJ's costume performer for live shows. *For more discontinued Barney songs to return. *For The Barney Bag, The Adventure Screen, and the Barney Says segment to return. And for the Barney Says segment, I'd like for them to remember to have random kids start off that segment by saying "Hey everybody. It's time for Barney Says!" *For the school, playground, and treehouse sets to return. *For them to keep The Idea Bench. *For all the alumni cast members (The Backyard Gang (all 6 of them), Kathy, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, Jason, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Beth, Kami, Nick, ect.) to guest appear from time to time. Especially for Barney's 30th Anniversary home video. *For old writers such as Stephen White and Mark S. Bernthal to return, along with old directors such as Jim Rowley, Bruce Deck, and Fred Holmes to return. *For Philip Parker to return as one of the song writers. *For Dennis DeShazer and Sheryl Leach to return as the executive producers of the series. *For them to also bring back other old characters such as Mother Goose (with the original Mother Goose costume), Old King Cole, The King (from Barney's Musical Castle), Mr. Tenagain, The Winkster, Professor Tinkerputt, Stella The Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Dr. TickTock, Pop Wheely, Farmer Dooley, Mrs. Dooley, ect. *For Joe Phillips to continue being the musical director for the series. But I'd like for his musical score and musical arrangements to be exactly how they were in home videos such as Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go To The Zoo, and Come On Over To Barney's House. *For BJ to whistle again, to let the audience know of his arrival. Mind you, I'd like for it to be his Season 3 whistle. *For them to stop shortening the songs Just Imagine, The Having Fun Song, And The Green Grass Grows All Around, and Way Up In A Tree. And hopefully they don't shorten The Raindrop Song, like they did in Barney's Jungle Friends. I want to hear those songs in their entireties. I'd also like for them to stop shortening The Barney Theme Song, when it comes to live concerts, and just play the whole song in its entirety. *For them to keep using the regular version of The Barney Theme Song, and NOT that god-awful hip-hop remix from that "so-called" Season 14. I'd also like for them to play The Barney Theme Song as an underscore whenever Barney comes to life, cause they barely do that these days. *For a real Season 14, with 20 new episodes. And yes, I'd like for them to go back to the 20 episodes format. *For them to make a New Year's Eve themed home video, a Saint Patrick's Day themed home video, an Easter themed home video, a Patriotic themed home video, and a Thanksgiving themed home video. *For future Barney Home Videos to go back to having new content throughout. I don't mind clip-shows, but for crying out loud HIT Entertainment, don't let that be all you've got. --LyrickStudiosFan93 (talk) 06:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) List Of Discontinued Barney Songs I Want To Return #Good Morning (in its entirety) #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day #Let's Play Together #Let's Go On An Adventure (in its entirety) #The Adventure Song (in its entirety) #The Barney Bag (along with the item itself; and let it be the exact same model from Seasons 3-6) #Baby Bop's Blankey #BJ's Song #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #The Fall Song #The Classroom Song #The Construction Song #Hey Santa Claus #SANTA #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Wrap It Up #The Family in the Dell #The Sister Song #It's a Family Tradition #Where is Family? #In Our Family #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen When People Talk #The Popcorn Song #Sing a Song of People #We Like Rocks #Make Way for the Truck #What I Want to Be #The Career March #In the Kitchen #Have a Snack! #Make the Bread #Make the Dough #Mac and Cheese #The Clean Up Clock #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? #Do Some Exercise #When the Circus Comes to Town #Adventuring to the Circus #Adventuring at the Fair #Adventuring Around the World #It's OK to Cry #When I Get Mad #When I Walk Across The Street #Look Both Ways #Mix a Color #I Put a Smile On #I Can Laugh #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (regular version) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (regular version) #Happy Dancin' #The Winkster's Song (along with the character himself) #Tinkerputt's Song (along with the character himself) #Wheely's Got a Way to Go (along with the character himself) #I Love to Read #Animals in Motion #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Swimming, Swimming #Splashin' in the Bath #Sour Pickle Face #Barney's Silly Pigs (as a full song) #Anything Can Happen (if they ever make another home video taking place at Barney's house) #Welcome to Our Treehouse (along with the treehouse itself) #Respect #Pretty Kitty Blues #The Tiger Song #Here, Kitty Kitty #Seven Days #Swingin' Up to the Stars #Mr. Star (with its original lyrics) #Getting Ready For Bed #Bedtime with Barney #The Sleep Song #Nighty-Nite #Time for Dreams #Goodnight #Imagine #We're Gonna Find a Way #You Can #Dream (Twinken's Tune) #Let's Sing All the Way Home #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Sharing Together #Alphabet Soup #The N Game #Here in the Forest #I'm the King #In the Car and Having Fun (as a full song) #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #Happy Birthday to Me #Friends of Mine #You've Got to Be You #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You --LyrickStudiosFan93 (talk) 22:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) List Of Discontinued Children's Songs That Wanted To Return